


Scooby Doo and the Secret Werewolf

by Hopeful_Demon



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998), Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988), Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Shaggy, slight movie rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Demon/pseuds/Hopeful_Demon
Summary: One high school summer vocation Shaggy was turned into a werewolf. With no known cure for lycanthropy, Shaggy turns to hiding his condition from everyone he knows and loves. That included his pack, Mystery Incorporated. However, with the vail between the normal world and the paranormal world being forever torn leads to many opportunities Shaggy wasn’t suspecting. Some good, like his job at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, and some bad, Like being kidnapped by Asmodeus Dracula the monster collector. But what does he do when his secret is finally found out? Follow Scooby and the gang through this wacky adventure of real live monsters.





	Scooby Doo and the Secret Werewolf

“Googie, no, I don’t WANT to be a werewolf,” Shaggy emphasized to his girlfriend, once again reaching for the book that held the spell that would change him back into a human, only for her to move out of his reach again. 

 

“Shaggy! We are no longer in danger of Dracula, think of the things we could do! We could be REAL monster hunters! Not fakes like you’re Mystery Incorporated friends.”

 

“Come on, Shaggy! I’ll be fun! Tell him Uncle Scooby!”

 

“Ro,”

 

This had been going on for hours now. Earlier that week Shaggy had been turned into a monster by Dracula with the intentions of turning him into a slave; however, for some reason unlike the other monsters Dracula couldn’t take control Shaggy’s mind. Using that to his advantage Shaggy made a bet with Dracula that if he could win a race against the other monsters in Dracula’s little collection that he would be reverted back to his human self and let go, but if not then he would become a puppet to the demonic vampire prince. Just earlier that nightmare of a night, Shaggy had done it, he had won, and despite Dracula going back on his word, the werewolf, two Great Danes, and Googie had made it back to Shaggy’s place alive, with the means of turning Shaggy back.

 

But, Googie had the book and wasn’t willing to turn Shaggy back, and Scrappy was taking her side.

 

“We could be famous, Shaggiekins!”

 

“Like, I don’t want to be famous, I just want to be me!” being a werewolf must have affected his temper, he was losing his cool... but then again, they have been doing this for hours now. Scooby snatched the book from Googie’s grasp, and immediately returning to his hiding place behind Shaggy.

 

“But, Sha-“

 

“No buts!” Shaggy barked, literally, “if you care more about what you could gain from me being a werewolf then my wellbeing then leave!”

 

The room feel into dead silence. The quiet’s only company was the heartbeats of the four living hearts in the room beating persistently on Shaggy’s ears.

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Googie asked voice quivering. Scrappy remained silent.

 

“I guess I am,” Shaggy replied, voice just barely above a whisper.

 

Tearfully Googie left, slamming the front door behind her.

 

“Shaggy, please reconsider,” Scrappy pleaded as Shaggy took the book from Scooby.

 

“Rou’re Rounded,” Scooby stated flatly to his nephew.

 

“But, I-“ Scrappy glanced between Shaggy, who had turned his back to him, and Scooby, who was borderline glaring at him. They could all feel the rift form in their little family. “Yes, sir.”

 

Shaggy glanced back to watch Scrappy exit through his doggie door, heading out to his dog house. He didn’t have the heart to call after him.

 

Turning back to the book he opened to the chapter about werewolves. Quickly finding the page with the spell to turn him back.

***

Warning: this spell doesn’t cure lycanthropy, only suppresses the beast.

 

Ingredients

 

Wolfsbane

A Silver Ornament

Salt

Water

Blood Of The Beast You Wish To Suppress

 

Instructions

Boil wolfsbane in salted water. Once well combined let cool enough to touch. While still steaming lay the silver garment in the liquid and begin the chant. While chanting add the blood of the beast. If done correctly the potion should evaporate immediately leaving the the silver behind. Wear the ornament to suppress the beast.

 

Incantation

 

Tolle animam meam et cor meum intra bestia. Sic ego pono eam ad somnum potest esse homo nisi opus ad habeno. Ut eam amplius non capies pro stertit. Pacem meam ego invenio, cum luna sit plenum. Itaque bestiae hanc dulcedinem non dormiunt.

***

 

“Great,” Shaggy muttered under his breath. Not only was he now out of a job (the last thing he wanted to do right now was go back to the racing track, Googie worked there after all), but he was going to have to get his hands on a piece of silver jewelry. He couldn’t ask his friends, they had more important things to worry about. No, he would have to do this alone.

 

Not only that, but it wouldn’t cure him. Just suppress the beast, and from what he could gather he would have to be wearing it for it to do so.

 

Oh, how he wished he had someone who could help find a way to get ride of this problem of his. The only people he knew that actually believed in the super natural where Scooby (who was just as clueless as to what to do as Shaggy, and it’s not like he would have any silver just lying around), Daphne (he already stated that he was not getting his friends involved), Googie (that is an argument waiting to happen), Flimflam (poor kid has been through enough with the twelve demons they caught(god, Shaggy hoped that they wouldn’t have to deal with the thirteenth), and Vincent....

 

“Rut’s rong?” Scooby asked clearly worried for his friend.

 

“Do you know what Daph did with the crystal ball? I need to make a call,”


End file.
